


Tokyo Extreme

by Lasha



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Brian settle into life on the run. A day in their life in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Extreme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written for the Help_Haiti auction.

Early morning in Tokyo, stuck on the subway with what seemed like _every single person_ in Japan, Brian O'Conner struggled to keep his head down and away from the cameras that patrolled the subway car. However, knowing that his height and coloring gave him away as a foreigner, hiding his existence was nearly impossible. There was no way for Brian to blend in with this crowd. Now he knew how the fugitives he once used to chase as a cop in Los Angeles felt when they were on the run: cornered and afraid.

Hopefully his fellow passengers -- and the transit police watching the car -- would think the tall blond American was just a guy stationed at one of the eight American military bases in Tokyo, rather than a fugitive from justice and two-time star of _America's Most Wanted_. But you never could be sure in Tokyo, the Japanese loved American culture and television, and if one person on the train had seen the _AMW_ episode about him busting Dom out of prison, the police would be called quicker than it took the Robert Blake jury to acquit the man for murder. Orderly, peaceful and very fond of queues -- this is what Brian had found out about Japanese society in his ten months hiding out in this major metropolitan city in the Far East. And that was just scraping the top of their very complex culture.

 _Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore._

The bell rang announcing the Fussa stop and Brian waited his turn to leave as half the train departed the car. Most of the people riding this car were employees of the Yoktoa Air Force Base which was a fifteen minute walk from the station. At the time Dom and he had rented a house in the area, Brian had questioned the idea of being so close to fellow Americans thinking it would be better to be in a rural area of Japan. Dom had vetoed that notion. He said he knew from his days on the run in Mexico that it was easier to hide in 'plain sight' and two Americans in rural Japan would arouse too many suspicions, but two military-looking American guys living near an Air Force base, no one would question why they were in the neighborhood. Now months later, Brian had to admit, Dom had been right. No one looked twice at them. Well, no one looked twice at Dom. He looked like every Marine from the base: big, lean and mean. Personally Brian thought their neighbors -- who were also their landlords -- were afraid of Dom, but little did they know he was a big pussycat inside and they had nothing to fear. Brian, it seems was a different story. Being tall and blond, even after he buzz-cut his hair to a military-like style, the people in Tokyo did not ignore him. Walking down the street, he frequently heard the word: _kinpatsu_ , meaning "golden hair." Dom teased him unmercifully about being "tall and beautiful." Then he would always jokingly comment that if they got desperate for money -- if street racing fell through -- Dom could auction Brian off to the highest bidder to pay for their cars, gas and rent.

To counteract this, Brian spent a lot time buying hats to hide his fair hair and flipping Dom the bird.

Walking the five minutes from the station to their rented house, Brian entered their secluded courtyard and stepped onto the wooden porch that encircled their house. Brian slid open the front door and walked inside. He then kicked off his shoes in the foyer, another local tradition they'd picked up since they'd arrived, and walked into the living room. The lights were out and the house was quiet. Dom had texted him earlier that he had a meeting with friend of Han's and wouldn't be home until later.

It was then that the hairs on the back of his neck prickled up and his pupils dilated. His breath quickened -- something wasn't right. Brian could feel a presence in the room. He swiftly scanned the room but didn't see anything and as he turned to close the door that's when the intruder hit him from behind -- hard.

They both fell to the ground and without thinking Brian started punching.

But when his fist made contact with a muscular chest, he knew immediately he'd made a huge mistake. He knew that frame, the size, the shape, and as the person groaned as his hand made contact, Brian hastily withdrew his fist from the action as Dominic Toretto's face came into view beneath him.

"Fuck, O'Conner that hurt!"

Brian mockingly ran his finger along Dom's chest, jabbing the spot lightly where he'd punched it. "It did, uh? Well, you should have ducked. What was that about?"

Silence ensued.

Two could play at this game. Brian's dark eyebrows arched mischievously. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Dom's response was to grab Brian's face between his hands and kiss him.

As usual with Dom's forceful kiss, Brian's body and mind quickly spiraled into a pit of desire that only Dom could evoke. The lust went so deep it left him drowning for more. Not even poor Mia could have made him this hungry for sex so fast. Brian parted the other man's lips with his tongue and moved into the warm recesses of his partner's mouth. Dom responded with his own special technique that always drove Brian out of his mind. Teeth and tongues touched, met, and grappled with each other for dominance. It was the story of their entire relationship whittled down to one kiss, each trying to out-do the other and be the top dog.

But today Brian wanted to win. Pushing Dom down into the hardwood floor, he slid his hand down his lover's chest, under his jeans and underwear and firmly grasped Dom's cock. A sense of urgency drove him. He wanted to get Dom off without delay, there would be time for slow later, but right now, Brian wanted to have Dom come apart under his hand.

In no time, Brian had Dom moaning like a two dollar Yoshiwara whore. His gaze traveled over Dom's face, convulsed in ecstasy, and then moved over his lover's body slowly. In the four months since they'd crossed the line from friend into lovers, Brian loved to see Dom exposed like this. He was powerless to resist Dom's blatant sexual appeal. From the moment they'd met, Dominic Toretto had unlocked his heart and soul. Now after years of obstacles, Dom was finally his. That was the biggest turn-on of all.

Dom's breath came in long, surrendering moans and Brian could tell he was close, so he sped up his stroking. Suddenly, Dom couldn't control his outcry of delight and yelled out Brian's name as he came into his fist.

Brian's own answering moan of ecstasy escaped through his lips, his erection hard in his pants, passion coursed through his veins...but he held back...waiting for Dom.

Dom opened his eyes, a satisfied light in them.

"If I had known that would be the way you'd greet me when I came home early, Brian, I would have brought you flowers as a thank you."

Brian's smile was boyishly affectionate, "Nah, don't need flowers, Dom, just need you. Although if you jump me again like that, you might be jerking off by yourself next time. Give me a warning if you want to play rough. I could have hurt you."

The wry grin was back. "Hurt me? In your dreams, O'Conner."

Brian growled.

"Okay, okay. You're the man. Now, we gonna take care of you? 'Cause I was thinking we should take this to the bed. I've been thinking about my dick in _your_ ass all morning."

The growl turned into a chuckle. "You wish. I was thinking about my dick in your ass, Toretto. Capiche?"

Dom's replying grin was answer enough and they both knew this was just foreplay for them.

Removing his hand from Dom's pants, Brian leaned down and lightly kissed Dom. Both men smiled in contentment. The faint citrus scent of Dom's aftershave wafted up and filled Brian's senses, the scent all Dominic. It made him want to pound Dom into the mattress -- right now!

Brian abruptly got off his lover and rose in one fluid motion. "You coming?" Dom raised himself up on one elbow and looked up at Brian intently, "Yeah, I'm definitely coming."

Brian's laugh echoed throughout the room.


End file.
